The Chicken and The Cute Devil
by chykla
Summary: ritsu is a chicken, nah but mio the cute devil? Yes, read on and find out what happens when you love someone very much.


**Heyo~ Chikane here. I got inspiration on writing a fanfic because my friend said chicken. Yes I know its 1 o'clock in the morning but im bored and I cant sleep so ima make this fanfic short. Once again this is a Mitsu fanfic lol. Sorry obsessed. Lol enjoy~ 8D Don't take this seriously ;A;**

**Disclaimer; If I owned K-on, there would be Mitsu smex and because I don't, you don't see it. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>What does it feel like to have a girlfriend from a girl's point of view? That's an easy answer. Of course I would know. It feels….Rather….awkward. Dating the same gender is just plain, awkward. To some girls it might normal and that includes me. Apparently, I've fallen in love with my childhood friend Akiyama Mio.<p>

I've fallen in love with her beautiful black hair. A hair of a raven. Maybe she'll take my breathe away. Not just her hair, her soft, tender skin. He sparkling eyes that shines brighter than the morning sun and the endless sky of shining stars. Her smooth, a bit of a jazzy voice when she sings. Her personality. Everything. That's when I've realized I am in love with Mio.

…I wonder if Mio feels the same about me…

I don't have any good qualities I mean, I'm a tomboy. I play the drums and I don't dress like any normal girl. Maybe, I'm secretly a guy inside. It's a possibility **(A/N: what…)**

Out of curiosity, I walked up to the music room to find Mio practicing on the bass. How beautiful she is when she's playing that amazing, beautiful, soft instrument. I sat on one of the chairs silently watching, I didn't even blink. Silence filled the air, only the sound of the bass is playing. A smooth, calm, soothing voice that came out of the Amps.

"Ritsu, don't drool it's nasty!" She silence. Ritsu snap out of it, she'll think you're a freaking old perv looking at your childhood friend like that.

"Huh, what, how? Wha? Oh, sorry, I didn't get enough sleep and besides your bass playing is making sleep!" Mio-Chuan, with her cute face, grabbed a text book nearest to her and smacked me on the head with hit. God it hurts but, it feel like an angel had struck me from above. Yeah right. She's not an angel, she's a cute little devil who made me fall in love with her. She also thick headed. You gotta love Mio.

Mio went up to my face after sticking me with a freaking thunderbolt of a text book and whispered.

"Why are you so thickheaded?" Oh Mio, even though I'm in love with you, I still believe that I just want to rape you right now and make you learn you lesson. I would love to rape her but she'll haunt me for the rest of my life.

That little cute devil with the raven hair smirked. I have a bad feeling about this.

She implanted a deep rough kiss within me causing me to struggle.

Rape you ask? I wouldn't call it rape if I like it wouldn't I. Besides, I sorta thought this would happen. Sorta.

"Ritsu, has thickheaded you are, you might be the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Not to mention the sexiest and loudest girl I know." She gave me the 'Seme' look **(A/N: Seme is like the person on top as in like the person well just look up seme D8, its very common in some fanfics**). Mio, as Seme? Sorry I can't imagine it but, it's right here in front of my eyes. A seme Mio. Seme Mio equals to an elegantly sexy devil.

She pushed me to the floor and asked "Ritsu, do you love me?"

Desperate much Mio? My God, if I don't love you, I wouldn't let you rape me wouldn't I.

I grabbed her by the shoulder and put myself on top of her and answered "If I don't love you, why am I here right now with you." I was expecting a more of a light blush from this little devil but, she gave off a face red as an apple. Does this mean that I'm Seme now. Yes, yes it does and it makes me feel accomplished.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the hallway. The sound of a loud guitar playing. Who was that? It was so loud that it woke me up. Literally. Apparently, I was in a dream. A dream I wished would come through. All this time, I was asleep at the clubroom while the band was practicing. Everyone left short after and Mio and I were the only one left. She woke me up telling me that it was time to go home.

Grabbing her by her right arm pulling her towards my face, I gave her a kiss. A kiss I did not think I should give. Her reaction? A light blush.

"I love you Mio" I gave a big smile

"I love you to Ritsu" She gave me her warm smile.

She likes me back? So, did that dream actually happened. Possibility. At least I'm happy that the person I love loves me back right? Well, I doesn't matter, as long as Mio isn't a seme anymore.

"What do you want to eat for dinner Ritsu since you're parent's are out again" She walked towards my kitchen

"Chicken!" I shouted out loudly.

Why chicken you ask? Because, I was to scared to tell my love to Mio thus, I call myself a chicken all these times but, after figuring out that she loves me back, I'm still a chicken for not letting my dream come true. Well, at least this is a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Me; HAHAHA MIO? SEME? WHAT WAS I THINKING LOOOLRitsu;SHE WAS SO SEXY THOUGH D8 (RATS)Mio: but, well uh..ITS WRONG FOR ME TO BE SEME<strong>

**Me; what ever.**

**Lol did you like it? I did xD. It was so epic because this is titled Chicken. I'm hungry now. Omg chicken. Anyways. I hope you guys would look forward to my upcoming story that's coming next week D8. Well, just waot xd. Im in need of bta testers (face palm). Until the next fanfic, Chikane out!**


End file.
